Core Executives
Core Executives, formerly known as The Board of Directors is also known as the Legislative Council or Core Execs as a short form refers to the following positions: President The head of the organization, who is directly responsible for overseeing all major decisions within SVCC. The responsibilities of the President include: - Ensure overall success of SVCC. - Appoint new Legislative Council members (if said members are forcefully removed). - Review financial statements with VP Finance. - Review proposals from the Legislative Council and sign Bills to become Acts. - Review performance of the Legislative Council - Approve decisions which affect daily operations (i.e Classroom Booking, Marketing strategies, etc). - Approve and review budgets presented by Finance - Act as a model representative of SVCC to the general public. - Call a Legislative Council Meeting twice per semester (Once before, and after the semester). - Sign reimbursement forms (along with the President, or fellow VP member) VP Administration Vice President of Administration is a supportive role for the president. They are also responsible for coordinating special events and weekly operations. The responsibilities of the VP Administration include: - Ensure daily operational success (such as set up and classroom assignment) - Review the performance Directors and Human Resources divisions. - Approve decisions affecting general volunteer placement into varying divisions. - Act as a direct line of communication to the President. - Call a Legislative Council Meeting once per semester (usually during midterms) to discuss classroom assignment with Directors. - Sign reimbursement forms (along with the President, or fellow VP member) - Interview potential volunteers (along with VP Finance, VP Quality or a relevant Director). VP Quality The Vice President of Quality is responsible for ensuring satisfaction in the quality of service and operations within SVCC for both students and volunteers. The responsibilities of the VP Quality include: - Ensure overall quality of volunteer and student experience by proposing new methods or plans to improve efficiency. - Submit proposals to the President to improve quality within SVCC. - Review the performance of Academics, Awards and Marketing divisions. - Manage and delegate General Volunteers into Academics, Awards or Marketing divisions. - Manage and update the SVCC wiki. - Sign reimbursement forms (along with the President, or fellow VP member) - Interview potential volunteers (along with VP Administration). VP Finance Vice President Finance oversees the accounts, budgets, investments and financial performance of SVCC, and is also in charge of student database. The responsibilities of the VP Finance include: - Ensure the safety and security of SVCC’s finances. - Submit budget reports and financial statements to the President and Senior Council. - Propose new methods of expenditure or saving. - Act as a liaison between the Senior Council and The Legislative Council regarding SVCC’s finances. - Call a meeting once per semester (usually at the end of the semester) to discuss the finances of SVCC with the President. - Sign reimbursement forms (along with the President, or fellow VP member) - Interview potential volunteers (along with VP Administration). School Directors Each language school is required to have a school director: Director of The English Language School Director of The Cantonese Language School Director of The French Language School Director of The Mandarin Language School Director of The Japanese Language School Director of The Korean Language School Each director is responsible for directly guiding their school's future and ensuring the stability of the internal school dynamic. Director's responsibilities include: - Ensure the future success of their respective language school. - Manage and delegate volunteers within their school into the various positions. - Approve school specific changes (not related to school structure). - Propose new methods of improving their respective language school to the Legislative Council. - Call meetings within their respective school to discuss position changes, curriculum changes, and future plans of the school. - Interview potential volunteers for their respective school (along with VP Administration or the relevant division). In Core Executive meetings however, the Assistant Directors of the Language Schools and/or Departments are also required to attend. Category:Definitions